


Best Birthday Ever

by PurpleReine



Series: Path-verse [9]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, F/M, Upsetting News, catalina and varian are a couple, freckle #35, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: Rapunzel receives some upsetting news before her birthday. Yet, she will try to make the best of it. Modern AU.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Path-verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774459
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Here's is Rapunzel's Appreciation Week Fic! I am very late with it! 
> 
> It is set in the Path-verse and its during the dating days of New Dream!

“Wait, you’re not going?” Rapunzel softly asked Eugene, “Can’t you get out of it?”

Eugene had stopped by Rapunzel’s place to drop her off some breakfast before he went off to work. That should’ve been her first clue. The fact that he had to go to work on Saturday, when his office was closed. But a lawyer’s job is never done. 

Rapunzel anxiously tightened her robe for the fourth time since he mentioned he had bad news. 

“I’m sorry, Sunshine,” he replied, bringing her into his strong arms, “With what happened these last few days, we have to do damage control.”

He stared into her eyes with guilt while she gave him her pouty look. She didn’t miss the way he stared at his favorite hidden freckle under her eye lashes. Rapunzel stubbornly looked away when he softly caressed her cheek. 

This wasn’t fair. It was going to be her first birthday that she celebrated with him since they began dating and he couldn’t make it at the last minute. As if he were reading her thoughts, Eugene brought her fingers softly to his lips. 

“I’ll meet you afterwards and we can do whatever you want,” he said, “And of course we have your actual birthday tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” she whispered, “But I have my birthday dinner with my parents, remember? Or are you also going to miss that too?”

Eugene flinched at the last statement and only held her tightly.

“Sunshine,” he huskily replied against the crook of her neck, “I wouldn’t miss it. I promise.” 

Rapunzel sighed as he began to pepper her neck with light kisses. She tried to tug him towards the couch, or even the counter surface. Whichever was the closest. But Eugene held her in place and placed his forehead on hers.

“I have to go,” he whispered and kissed her nose, “I can’t be late. But please, try to have fun at this dinner, okay Princess?”

“Okay,” she replied quietly and kissed him once more before letting him go, “Off you go, and thank you for the breakfast and coffee.”

He squeezed her hand once more before walking out the door. Rapunzel sighed as she leaned her back against the door for a moment. She then locked the door and decided to sleep a while longer before she had to get ready.

…

A few hours later, Rapunzel came out of the shower and began getting ready for this birthday dinner. She was not sure exactly where they were going and who all was going. Faith had mentioned something about having reservations for some Asian Bistro. To be honest, Rapunzel wasn’t really feeling for Asian food tonight, but she didn’t want to seem ungrateful especially since Faith did everything she could to get that reservation. 

She fixed her hair, decided to just straighten it and pin back some of it to the side. Of course her stubborn strand wouldn’t cooperate with the rest. She quickly did her make up and lounged around waiting for Faith’s text about being on her way so she could get dressed. 

When she received said text, Rapunzel quickly got into a strapless little black dress, and high heels. She decided since this felt like such a grownup dinner, she should look the part. Plus it’s her birthday, who can tell her no?

She looked at herself over in the mirror once more before grabbing her clutch and headed out her apartment to meet up with Faith. 

Rapunzel stopped in her tracks when she noticed that not only was Cassandra with her, but they were both dressed oh so casual. 

“Uh,” she said when she got into the car, “Should I go change?”

“No,” Faith said, “Of course not! You’re fine! Besides, it’s your birthday!”

Before Faith drove off, Cassandra placed a blind fold over Rapunzel’s eyes causing her to ‘eek!’

“What’s this for?” She exclaimed, trying to take the fold off but Cass was quick and smacked her hand away.

“Per Faith’s orders,” she said, “you must be blind folded, until we get there!”

“Fine!” Rapunzel nervously played with her hands, “My makeup is going to get smudge, so thanks for that.”

They drove off and Rapunzel could feel every stop and turn Faith took. Eventually Faith stopped and Rapunzel frowned.

“Why did we stop at McDonald’s?” she wondered, “I thought we were going to get Asian?”

“Who said we were at McDonald’s?” Faith asked innocently.

“Welcome to McDonal’s,” the drive through answered causing Faith and Cass to laugh, “What can I get for you?”

After placing her order, she turned back to Rapunzel.

“Sorry, I got off work two hours ago and was in desperate need of caffeine,” she yawned, “I work three days straight in order to have the weekend off.”

“Faith,” Rapunzel said, “You didn’t have to do that. I can imagine how crazy the hospital gets, especially if you work three days straight.”

“Eh,” she shrugged, “It happens. Now, we’re actually gonna pick Lance up and then head out.”

“Are the girls going to?” Cassandra asked, “He never let me know.”

“I don't think so,” Faith replied, “I know he mentioned it was movie night with Catalina and Varian. I think Keira was going to join them as well?”

“Catalina and Varian are so cute together!” Cass exclaimed, “The fact that they act so shy around people is so adorable!”

“Keira told me she walked in on them going full on makeout session,” Rapunzel giggled, “And the fact that Varian ran across the other side of the room when they noticed her.”

The trio giggled and before Rapunzel could sense it, they had arrived at Lance’s house.

“Can I take off the blindfold now?” she asked.

“No!” Faith replied, “I’ll take it off when we go inside, that way you can have a break before we leave.”

Rapunzel sighed and had Cassandra help her walk towards the house. A smell caught her nose senses. 

“I think his neighbor is having another party,” she laughed as she stepped on the porch steps, “Can we just crash that instead?”

Cassandra laughed with her and they went inside and took off her blindfold.

“Okay,” she said, “go adjust your eyes before we put it back on. And uh.. Maybe check your make up.” 

Rapunzel sighed and turned to Lance who was putting his shoes on. 

“Hey Lance,” she said, “How are you?”

“Starving,” he replied, “I hope this Bistro is good!” 

Rapunzel sat on the couch for a while, itching to get her heels off. Hopefully she is able to go to the restaurant barefoot, but she doubted. She could also hear Faith and Cass whispering about something causing her to frown slightly. Since when have they been that close? Her thoughts were interrupted when Lance cleared his throat causing Rapunzel to look up. 

“Ready to go?” he asked, holding his hand out to help her stand.

“Yep!” she took his hand and stood up and walked towards the door. 

Faith quickly stopped her and placed the blindfold on her again, before the quartet went outside. 

“Oh!” Lance exclaimed, “I need to grab something from the backyard, but I need help with it.”

“What is it?” asked Rapunzel when she felt herself being pulled by someone, “And exactly when is this reservation?”

“Soon,” Faith replied, “We still have time.”

When they arrived at the backyard, Rapunzel couldn’t feel her friends near her anymore and she suddenly felt a panic go through her body.

“Uh, guys?” she called out to them, “where are you?”

“Oh sorry!” Faith replied, “I’m here. But actually, you know what? I’m going to take the blindfold off. That way you can walk on your own and I’ll just put it back on in the car.”

“I still don’t understand why I even have to wear one.” she replied as Faith took the fold off, “It’s not like I don’t know how the restaurant looks li--”

She was interrupted by one loud word.

“SURPRISE!”

…

Rapunzel gasped as her eyes adjusted and the crowd of her friends was in front or her. The backyard was set up with tables and chairs with flowers as well as some balloons and presents. There was a grill where Varian was grilling what it seemed to be burgers and hot dogs.

“What,” her lip trembled, “What is this?!”

“Happy birthday!” Faith yelled, “And you thought I was actually going to take you to get Asian!”

Rapunzel looked at Faith, Cass and Lance as tears fell down. 

“You guys did this?” she sniffed, “You got me so good!”

“It wasn’t just us,” Lance replied and looked behind her “We had a lot of help.”

Rapunzel tilted her head and turned around. In front of her, Eugene was standing with a bouquet of Sunflowers and Lavender flowers for her. 

“Eugene!” she ran into his arms and held him tight, “I thought you were stuck at work,”

“Well Sunshine,” he replied, “I couldn’t miss your birthday party!”

She stared into his eyes softly as Eugen carefully wiped her tears away.

“Happy Birthday, Princess!” he exclaimed, “Now, let’s get some food in you!”

Next thing she knew, Rapunzel walked around saying hello to everyone. Someone, probably Faith, kept giving her drinks after drinks. Every once in a while someone would yell shots and everyone, except for Keira, Catalina and Varian who were drinking sodas, would take shots. 

Sometime throughout the night, she found Eugene sitting on the bench taking a breather in the front yard. 

“There you are,” she caught his attention, “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

He looked up and gave her a smile and leaned back before inviting her to his lap. Rapunzel sat on him and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he replied, “I just needed a break. That last beer-pong game got me a bit.” He cleared his throat and placed his hand on her thigh, “How are you doing, Sunshine? I couldn’t help but notice you not declining those drinks.” 

“Sorry,” she replied sheepishly, “I’ll stop drinking if it makes you uncomfortable”

“Nah,” he shrugged, “I just want you to be careful. Try to stick to one type. I don’t want you getting sick. Besides, who else is going to beat me at beer pong?”

Rapunzel rested her head on his chest and softly played with his goatee.

“Did you really have work today?” she asked after a while.

“No,” he replied softly and kissed her fingers, “I lied about that. I had to make sure I got everything set up and asked those three to help out. I’m sorry for lying like that, but I wanted this to be special for you.”

“It was special,” she whispered, “And amazing! I was not expecting that at all, as you can see how I dressed.” 

Eugene chucked as Rapunzel struggled to get her shoes off, causing him to do it for her.

“Speaking of which,” he growled as he stood her up in front of him and gripped her hips tightly, “This is a nice little number. Why have I not seen it before?”

“I was saving it for a special occasion,” her voice hitched as she wrapped her hands around his neck and bent down to touch foreheads together, “You like?” 

“I like,” he stared darkly at her. Then he stood up and wrapped his arms around her before walking her back to the party, “Come on, we still have cake.”

…

A couple hours later, after saying goodbye to everyone, Eugene helped a drunk Rapunzel into their Uber. Lance suggested they spend the night, but Eugene mentioned that she will be needing her rest if she wants to make it to her parent’s dinner. 

When the Uber drove off, Rapunzel immediately crawled onto Eugene’s lap and began to trail kisses down his neck. He knew she was at least plastered, and just held her close.

“Try to sleep, Sunshine,” he huskily whispered.

“I can’t believe we had three teenagers take care of the adults tonight,” she giggled, which caused Eugene to let out a chuckle.

“Poor kids,” he replied, “We’re not going to hear the end of it though.”

Rapunzel eventually began to fall asleep and Eugene let out a sigh. 

“Everything alright, man?” The Uber driver asked, “Is she alright?”

“Yeah,” Eugene replied, “She just had a little too much. But with a good night's sleep, she’ll be good.”

“Are you two married?” He asked, “Or at least together? Sorry, just want to make sure she’s in good hands.”

Eugene chuckled and brushed her loose strand behind her ear.

“Not married,” Eugene replied, “Just dating. But I do plan on marrying her one day. She’s fixing to start on her PhD, perhaps afterwards we’ll get married.”

“Good, good,” the driver said, “You keep on to that one. I can tell she’s special.”

“Trust me,” he whispered, “I know.”

Eugene softly kissed her forehead and Rapunzel twitched in her sleep.

“Best. Birthday. Ever.” She mumbled in her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I based this off of my own Surprise Birthday Part many moons ago lol Of course it went nothing like this! The only thing that was the same was everything, except the romance trope. Lol Even though he did lie about going to work.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome (:
> 
> Tumblr: purplerock11 Twitter: purplesworks


End file.
